Impervious to Love
by Eshe
Summary: A twisted romance blooms between Hermione and Draco in their Seventh Year, it's seemingly forbidden and impossible.


Disclaimer: All characters and concepts are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series. I did not create them, I do not own them, I have no association with them. Please don't sue me, you'll find you'll get very little - one old laptop with a broken screen, a few pairs of underwear and some clothes - so really when you think about it. I'm not worth worrying about. All I did was write a small fan fiction on characters from Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: I've read a lot of Draco/Hermione Romances and I decided I'd write one of my own *nods* Hopefully it will be different to the general Draco/Hermione fan-fiction, you know the Draco is Head Boy, Hermione is Head Girl, share a Common Room, begin to like each others bodies and fall in love thing. after a while that just gets repetitive. Anyway, I can't promise anything brilliant but hey, I gave it a shot. Hopefully you'll enjoy my story!  
  
centeruImpervious to Love/center/u  
  
"Harry, did you take my copy of i20th Century Charms and Hexes/i? I need it now." Asked Hermione, searching Harry's dormitory at six o'clock in the morning. Harry groaned rolling over and mumbling something incoherently.  
  
"Could you just tell me where you put it? I have an essay to write in two weeks time and I need to take notes from it." She said, slowly becoming more frustrated.  
  
"Mmph. Ron has it, Pig needed some paper to line his cage." He said grinning inwardly to himself.  
  
"What!? You're kidding me, no! I need that book, where is it Harry?" she yelled.  
  
"It's over there under my washing. I was reading it last night." He pointed lazily -over in the direction of his desk then recoiled his hand back under the bed sheets and drifted back into a deep sleep. Hermione made her way over to Harry's washing, she picked up one of his sweaters with her thumb and index finger, wrinkling her nose. She recovered her book out from under a pair of dirty socks, brushed it off and exited promptly - females weren't exactly permitted in the boy's dormitories. Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat back down with her roll of parchment, her quill and ink and her book she began to take notes for her essay. Not long upon begging she was disturbed by muffled voices from outside the Common Room, in an attempt to ignore these voices and not be nosey she began to hum to herself rather loudly. Finally after ten or so minutes of listening girlish laughter and loud thumping Hermione rose from her seat and poked her head out from behind the portrait she saw Lavender Brown with a Ravenclaw boy from their year. Lavender was leaning against the stone wall one leg raised and bent against the wall at an angle, against her was the Ravenclaw boy planting passionate kisses along her collar bone, she breathed deeply and the boys left hand caressed her thigh.  
  
'Lavender, do you really think this is an appropriate thing for the Head Girl to be caught doing?' queried Hermione, one eyebrow raised high. Hermione had been furious when it was announced that Lavender Brown was Head Girl, she had worked so hard - it was everything she had wanted to be, yet she didn't get it.  
  
Lavender pulled away from the embrace of the Ravenclaw student and smirked at Hermione, "I have so many responsibilities Hermione," she said sarcastically. "I need Daniel to help me release my tension, I get so stressed."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Could you go somewhere else and release tension? Some people are trying to study." And with that she turned on her heel and headed back to the Common Room. Hermione studied in peace until ten o'clock when the other students began to wake up and prepare Saturday Quidditch training sessions or just sleepily get dressed for a trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione gathered up her possessions when the clutter and noise in the Gryffindor Common Room became unbearable, she carried them back to her room and neatly arranged them on her desk.  
  
A flutter of wings and a tap at the window, Hedwig, Harry's owl delivered a note to Hermione - it read:  
  
iHermione,  
  
Ron and I are going down to the Quidditch field for practise today, did you want to come and watch?  
  
Harry/i  
  
Hermione smiled, she would finish her essay notes on Sunday - she loved watching Quidditch practise and supporting her two best friends. Ron was really getting the hang of being Keeper, he had worked really hard to take Oliver Wood's place and measure up to his talent, but he had now by far exceeded him. Harry was brilliant, as always, Gryffindor hadn't lost many matches since he had joined the Quidditch Team seven years ago. The only real competition for Gryffindor was Slytherin. Even with that Malfoy-git as Captain, training six times a week and a rigorous workout scheme, they still didn't quite match up to Gryffindor. Hermione grinned inwardly, Draco was absolutely determined to beat Harry and his team, but he never would, ambition and training can really help, but co-operation and loyalty was also needed.  
  
When Hermione arrived at the Quidditch Field, Ron was darting across the goal posts knocking back every quaffle that was thrown at him by the Fifth Year Chaser Andrew Martinez, he had one of the fastest passes in Hogwarts Quidditch History.. he was amazingly strong and muscular.. and he was really sweet too, messy brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. She sighed dreamily.  
  
"iIf only he were two years older../i" she thought to herself.  
  
Harry hovered around on his Firebolt, the snitch was loose and he watched his surroundings like a hawk, checking for any sight of the snitch. Sitting down on the wooden benches of the Quidditch Field, Hermione heard a soft giggle and a moan. She bent her head down between her legs, looking under the bench only to see Lavender and her boyfriend had relocated, unfortunately it was right under the stands. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved across to another section of the stands. 


End file.
